


Summer Doesn't Last Forever

by ThatWasPointless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a Little Shit, Good, I, Know, Like, Lucifer is Lucifer, M/M, Michael Is So Done, SO, Sam is so confused, This is terrible, a cliff, clueless moose, dont, how, im not gonna lie, its really really bad, just saying, ok, pretty ooc sometimes, someone needs to stop Gabriel before he kills someone, to, wonder why thats there, would you look at that, write, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWasPointless/pseuds/ThatWasPointless
Summary: Camp Free Will. 2 months each year of happiness. 8 weeks each year of escape. 60 days each year of freedom.Dean, Castiel, Balthazar, Crowley, Lucifer, and Michael are counselors at Camp Free Will every year. They love the camp, and Lucifer's parents have decided that the six are fit to own it together... as long as this year goes swell. This should be fine, but their siblings have decided to attend this year, and let's just say, camping and Gabriel don't mix well.--Destiel, Sabriel, Michifer, and possibly dabbles of other ships Camping AU. Sorry, I suck at summaries. --I probably don't even need to mention this but I don't own any of the characters, only the plot, which comes straight from my imagination. No plagiarism here folks.





	1. Authors Note

Hello and welcome to this story. I like to write, and thought, why not put my writing where someone can read it? So here it is.Other than that, I would like to thank you for reading this. Also, I'm a terrible author, so I'm really sorry if you thought this sounded cool and my writing doesn't meet your expectations. But, eh. Enjoy the story.


	2. Camp Free Will

Dean awoke with a start, his alarm blaring beside him. The old bed frame creaked and groaned as he sat up, joints popping and muscles stretching. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn, groaning as he kicked the covers off his bed. He despised being up this early, who in their right mind wouldn’t? Ignoring his body’s protest, and that warm, warm bed, he stumbled into his younger brothers’ room.

Adam was a fairly light sleeper, waking as soon as Dean pushed open the door. Sam, however, could sleep through a fire alarm. So Dean, being the thoughtful and amazing brother he was, unceremoniously shoved Sam out of bed.

“How...how the hell is he still asleep?”

God, this was going to take a while.

\--

At the Novak household, Becky had herded Lucifer, Castiel, Crowley, and Balthazar into the kitchen while they awaited Michael’s arrival, seeing as he had so kindly offered to drive them to camp.

“Okay boys,” she said, glancing at them each in turn, “I need you to know that I am completely trusting in you, but we still need to make sure you can handle-” She was cut off by a scream, a loud crash, and a very distinct laugh coming from the family room.

“GABRIEL!” Anna screeched.

 

The laughter did not cease.

“Gabriel, she seems pretty mad…”

He continued to laugh.

“Gabriel, I’m not joking, she’s probably gonna come back.”

He didn’t seem like he’d be stopping anytime soon.

“Gabriel.”

He was still going strong.

“Gabriel. She has an axe.”

The laughter was cut off suddenly by a yelp. 

“OH SHIT-”

A combination of crashes, bangs, and the overall sound of wreckage filtered in from the family room.

“This is going to be a long summer.” Lucifer groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

A series of loud honks suddenly came from the driveway.

“Get in losers, we’re going camping!”

Ah, Michael had arrived.

\--

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, driver picks the music-”

“Shotgun shuts his cakehole. Yeah, we get it Dean.” Adam interrupted.

“Then stop complaining!”

\--

Everybody was immensely relieved when the car rides ended. The Winchesters were forced to listen to Sam complaining about Dean’s music and how it was completely unethical to pour water all over someone to wake them up for the entire two-hour drive. The Novaks, arguably, had it worse. Castiel, Balthazar, and Crowley each had one of the younger siblings plopped onto their laps, while Lucifer and Michael had plenty of room up front. When questioned about seating arrangements, Michael had simply stated that Lucifer was his favorite, and if anyone complained he would throw them out the car. Nobody complained, of course, but it was s u f f o c a t i n g being in a car with those two. Getting thrown out seemed better and better as the car ride progressed.

After the terrible and cramped car rides, everyone happily climbed out of their vehicles, and started to examine their homes for the next two months.

The camp was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by miles and miles of lush greenery. A mile or two westward sat a mountain, all jagged rocks and harsh peaks, a needlelike spear rising from the depths of the earth. A small trail surrounded the vast blue of the lake, leading into the eerie whispers of the trees. Near the edge of the woods rested an impressive archery range, with a tower overlooking the plane used for activities. It was beautiful, no, breathtaking, but there was no time to inspect the finer details. Campers were starting to arrive, and the counselors, being the messes hey were, still had stuff to do. Like, oh, I don’t know, sorting people into cabins because they kinda sorta left it to the last minute. Lucifer and Michael sweeped by, ushering everyone into the Main Hall’s amphitheatre, while Cas and Dean went over cabins, and Balthazar and Crowley dicked around.

Once everybody had finished with their jobs, they gathered themselves on the stage.

“Alright!” Dean shouted in that deep, deep voice of his, successfully gaining the room’s attention. “Everybody listen up. This shit is important, and there is no way in hell we’re going over it again.”

“Welcome to Camp Free Will. I’d say we’re happy to have you here...but we’re here for the money. It’s nothing personal. So, now that we’ve gotten past all of the cliche, cheery, bubbly crap, we can get down to business.” Crowley supplied, effectively cutting Dean off.

Cas decided to return the favor.

“Chuck and Becky, the owners of this wonderful camp, are retiring. Seeing as we are great, trustworthy counselors who have worked here for a while, they’ve decided to give the camp to us. This is a great opportunity for us, so you guys need to no fuck it up during this “Trial Year” as they called it. We won’t hesitate to feed you to the wolves.”

“Okay, that’s out of the way, time to move on to introductions!” Lucifer smiled, an odd glint in his eyes. “Now, my name is Lucifer, but feel free to call me Satan, The Devil, Dark Overlord, y’know, the basics. Moving on, this baby in a trenchcoat, a “holy tax accountant” if you will, is Castiel. Feel free to call him Cas. Those two blubbering idiots with accents are Balthazar and Crowley. The walking Ken Doll is Dean, and this tall glass of water, ladies and gents, is Michael. Keep the swoons to yourself.”

Michael coughed, his face looking suspiciously pink.

“‘Kay then,” Michael forced out, his voice just a tad bit strained. “Lovely introductions Lucifer. Now, as you’ve heard, I’m Michael, and I guess it’s up to me to lay down the rules. If you don’t follow them, we’ll set Lucifer on you, and trust me, nobody wants that.”

“Rule #1” his voice boomed across the room, all professional-like. “No murdering, fighting, or anything that can result in horrible injuries. Well, except paintball. Paintball is fair game. Rule #2. Stay inside camp perimeters unless you are with a counselor or have gotten clearance from one of us. We don’t know what lurks in the forest, and, frankly, we don’t wanna know, so there won’t be any search parties or anything. Also, if we’re being completely honest, nobody’s gonna notice you’re missing, so be careful.” The campers looked slightly terrified. The counselors just grinned.

“Rule #3. The only time we serve food is at meals. If you miss breakfast, tough luck. Finally, Rule #4. Lights out at 12:30. Oh, and have fun, I guess.”

“Thanks, Michael. I think. Now, to Balthazar with your cabins…”

Long story short, Gabe was with Sam, Anna with Meg, and Alfie with Adam. This would be all kinds of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic. Yay. I swear I tried, but I guess some people are destined to be terrible authors. Oh well. As you can see, this is part one of the first day, because it's easier to write more detail in two parts, not because I'm lazy and just didn't want to write more. Also, I didn't really know how to include this into the story, so here are the character's ages:
> 
> Adam-14  
> Alfie-14  
> Sam-16  
> Gabe-17 (This is an AU so he's younger than Cas)  
> Cas-19  
> Dean-20  
> Balthazar-21  
> Crowley-21  
> Michael-22  
> Lucifer-22
> 
> By the way, this camp is based off of a camp I went to, but I was only there for a week, so if there are any people reading this, I would love it if you could comment some summer camp activities. But, I mean, you don't have to. Thanks anyways!


End file.
